


Safe in his arms

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Isak takes Even home, M/M, Reunion, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: This is Even's POV (third person) of the "O helga natt" scene and afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see Even's perspective on this incredibly beautiful and important scene. I tried to be as careful and respectful as possible with the description of how he might have felt ..

It cost Even all the energy he had left to get out of bed and get dressed already, and now that he is out on the street, he feels like he's going to pass out on the sidewalk any second.

But he can't, not yet. He has to get to the school, to that bench on the courtyard that means way more to him than it should. The thought occurred to him right after he woke up for what felt like the first time in days. Ever since Isak asked Even to stop texting him, Even has been trying to forget about him, but it just isn't possible. Whatever he starts thinking about, his mind keeps wandering back to Isak.

So Even decided he had to do something. In order to come to terms with the end of what he and Isak had, he's going to go to the place where it all began, to lay it all to rest.

It takes Even much longer than usual, but finally, he arrives at the school and heads straight for the bench where he and Isak spoke for the first time.  
Sitting down, he sighs deeply and digs his phone out of his pocket. Even can't help himself; for the millionth time, he reads Isak's text from Wednesday.

_"I tried to call you. Hope you're doing alright. Give a shout if you want to talk <3"_

Like every time he reads it, that little heart at the end makes Even smile weakly in spite of himself. Even after everything that happened, Isak still seems to care. But Even doesn't want to hurt him, not again. He's already done that once, without wanting to, and he will never do that again, not if he can help it. And the best way to avoid it is to stay away from Isak.

But still, like all the other times Even has read that message, he starts writing a text back.

 _"Dear Isak. I am now sitting in the place where we first met, thinking of you…."_  Even stops typing and corrects himself in his mind. No, they didn't meet on that bench. He gets to his feet and continues typing while walking towards the school.

_"Soon it will be 21:21 and there are a thousand things I want to tell you. Sorry for scaring you. Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for not telling you that I'm bipolar…"_

Even opens the door and walks straight to the bathroom where he grabbed all the tissues only to offer the last one to Isak, just to have an excuse to say something to him. He leans against the wall and slides down until he's sitting on the floor before continuing the text.

_"I was scared of losing you. I had forgotten that it's impossible to lose anyone because all people are alone anyway. In another universe, we are together forever, remember that…"_

Even pauses again, this time to take a deep breath. Until now, he hasn't planned to actually send the text, but now it starts looking like the perfect way to say good-bye to Isak. He closes his eyes for a moment, and then looks back down at his phone. With another deep breath, he quickly types "Love you, Even", and before he can change his mind, he hits "send".

At first, Even feels relieved. Now at least, Isak will know how Even feels about him. But then, a wave of overwhelming sadness washes over him. That text was all he had left to say. It is really over now. Even buries his face in his hands and before he can stop himself, he starts sobbing uncontrollably. His entire body shakes as the tears he's been holding back for days finally come. Never before has he felt so utterly alone, so completely hopeless.

Even has no idea how long he's been crying in that bathroom, but he finally forces himself to get up when his muscles start to ache from sitting on the cold, hard floor. Wiping the tears off his face, he zips up his jacket and makes his way back through the hallway. He doesn't know where he should go next when he steps back out into the cold. But he stops dead in his tracks when he looks up to see Isak standing merely ten meters away from him.

Even thinks he's dreaming. He sees Isak breathing a big sigh of relief when their eyes meet, but Even can't believe Isak is really there. Still, he starts moving at the same time as Isak slowly walks towards him. As Isak gets closer, Even can see that Isak's face is full of worry and something else Even can't quite decipher, but it lights a tiny spark of hope in his heart.

Finally, Isak is standing in front of Even. Without hesitation, he leans in to trace Even's jawbone with his nose. Instinctively, Even moves closer to him, still not quite daring to believe Isak is actually here. But then he smells him. The sweet, warm scent Even so loves envelops him like a blanket and he takes a deep, shivering breath to take Isak in. Isak nudges Even's nose with his own and places a gentle kiss on Even's cheek, as if to say: "I'm here, it's alright."

Sighing deeply, Even leans into Isak, closing his eyes. It feels like coming home. Isak rests his face against Even's neck for a moment, and Even stands very still, half-afraid that he is going to wake up any second. And then, Even feels Isak's hands on either side of his face, and he opens his eyes again.

Isak is looking at him with so much love, Even can barely comprehend it. And then Isak speaks, softly but decidedly.

"You are not alone."

Just that. Nothing else. Even stares at Isak for a few seconds, letting his words sink in, trying to understand how he deserves hearing them from this wonderful man. And finally, as a quiet way of saying he heard him, Even takes a deep breath and leans his forehead against Isak's, closing his eyes again.

  
Isak keeps Even's face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking Even's cheeks, and Even catches himself wishing Isak would never let go. He can feel Isak's breath on his skin and knows Isak is about to kiss him. But Isak waits. He waits until Even moves his head towards him, bringing his lips a little closer to Isak's. Only then does Isak put his lips on Even's. A tiny sigh escapes Even's throat and he leans into a second kiss, trying his best to put some feeling into it.

And then, Isak moves his head back, but only to wrap his arms around Even, pulling him close. Even throws his own arms around Isak's shoulders and holds on to him for dear life, as if he were drowning. Isak just holds Even like this for a long moment, gently caressing his back without saying a word.

When he finally does let go, Isak takes both of Even's hands in his own and looks straight into Even's eyes. "Let's get out of the cold, shall we?" he says softly, with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Even purses his lips and lets go of Isak's hands. "You should leave me here," he says weakly, but Isak is having none of it.

"Yeah, that's not happening," he says distinctly and takes Even's hand again. "I'm not leaving you alone in this, okay? Not a chance." Isak looks at Even with a determined expression. "I never should have pushed you away in the first place," he adds quietly, his voice breaking a little.

  
 Even sighs and squeezes Isak's hand in response, silently agreeing to go with him. Isak smiles softly and squeezes Even's hand as well. "Great conversation," he says, sounding pleased with himself, and if he wasn't so incredibly exhausted, Even would laugh at the self-satisfied grin on Isak's face.

They walk to Isak's place in silence, but it isn't uncomfortable. Even is too tired to talk, and Isak somehow seems to know that. The realisation fills Even both with relief and wonder. _Where have you been all my life, Isak?_

By the time they get to the flat, Even is very glad to be back inside. Only now does he realize how cold he his. He can barely feel his fingers and toes, and his nose seems to be a block of ice.

Isak helps Even take off his shoes and jacket in the hallway, and then he takes Even's hand again, leading him to his room. Sitting Even down on his bed, Isak walks across the room, rummages in his closet for a moment and then comes back with a black T-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and a thick hoodie. In silence, he gently undresses Even, and Even lets him, still not quite daring to believe this is all really happening.

When Even's clothes are all lying on the floor next to Isak's bed, Isak quickly puts the sweatpants, T-shirt and hoodie on Even, rubbing Even's arms, hands, legs and feet to warm him up a bit. Even's cold skin tingles under Isak's touch and the warm fabric, and the spark of hope in his heart grows into a tiny little fire.

Îsak kneels down in front of Even and flashes him a loving smile. "Feeling a little warmer?" he asks gently, cradling Even's face between his palms. Even nods slowly, and Isak leans in to place a chaste kiss on Even's lips. "Good," he whispers, leaning his forehead against Even's.

Sighing deeply, Even lifts his hand to rest it on Isak's neck. "I missed you so much," he breathes, and this time when Isak kisses him, he responds, closing his eyes and pulling him closer. Isak climbs up onto the bed, gently pushing Even down onto the mattress, still kissing him. Even begins to feel dizzy as Isak lies down next to him, knotting his fingers into Even's hair. Eventually, they stop kissing and Even stares into Isak's eyes incredulously. _'How do I deserve this man?_ ' he wonders while drawing small circles on Isak's collarbone with his fingers.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Isak asks quietly, placing his hand on Even's chest. Even nods slowly and turns onto his side to reach for Isak's waist. Isak smiles softly and plants another kiss on Even's lips before gently disengaging himself to get undressed.

It is then that Even suddenly remembers that he should probably let his parents know where he is. He turns around, looking for his pants. Spotting them lying on the ground a few meters away from the bed, he reaches his hand out, groaning quietly. Isak turns around, looks in the direction Even is pointing and chuckles quietly.

"Need your phone?" he asks, getting to his feet. Even nods silently and a moment later, Isak places the phone in Even's outstretched hand and gets back into bed next to Even, now only wearing boxers and a T-shirt.

Even types a quick text to his mum, _("I'm sleeping over at Isak's place")_ sends it and then drops the phone on the mattress as if it were as heavy as a rock.

Isak carefully places Even's phone on the floor next to the bed and then throws the blanket over both of them, bringing his face close to Even's until their noses are touching.

With another deep sigh, Even bumps Isak's nose with his own, like he always does before they go to sleep. The familiarity of it makes him feel warmer from the inside, the little fire of hope in his heart growing slightly bigger. Isak kisses Even's forehead and rests a hand in Even's neck, and Even takes a deep breath, realizing that for the first time in days, he feels completely at peace. When Isak's lips find his, Even kisses him back, weakly but with everything he has.

Isak keeps his hand on Even's neck and closes his eyes, sighing contently. Even's hand finds Isak's waist, and like that, he slowly drifts off to sleep with Isak gently caressing his hair.


End file.
